Current state-of-the-art display systems generally consist of either flat-panel displays or projector-based displays. The flat-panel, displays are generally based on liquid crystal display (LCD) pixels with light emitting diode (LED) backlighting or plasma-based screens. In some cases, it is difficult to attain screen sizes significantly larger than 80 inches in the diagonal dimension due to various considerations. For flat-panel displays, nonlinear increases in cost as the screen size grows, as well as high power consumption, may limit screen sizes to below 80 inches at typical consumer price points. For projection-based displays, decreasing screen brightness and increasing power consumption, projector size and projector noise, may be significant limitations if the screen size is increased above 80 inches. Additionally, for both types of displays there is currently no optimal solution for glasses-free three-dimensional (3D) immersive viewing. Current 3D display systems rely on either active or passive glasses, or require the viewer to be located in a substantially constrained region of space in line-of-sight of the display.